


Wouldn't Melt

by Claudina



Series: Home is Where the Honey is [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Nothing better than winter stories right smack in the middle of summer, Semi-AU where things don't go to hell, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Claudina
Summary: As an ace detective, Goro Akechi had a reputation to uphold. It was expected of him to be cool, calm, composed and collected—butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, really. He simply couldn’t let anyone catch him off guard or vulnerable. Having a personal, intimate relationship was out of the question.And then he met Akira Kurusu.





	Wouldn't Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little fluff fic while I'm working on the multi-chapter Shuake fic, y'all :D I had fun writing this; I hope you have fun reading it too! As always, all feedback is truly loved <3 Enjoy and until next time!

“Hello, is Kurusu around?”

The bell chimed as Akechi stepped into the quaint interior of Café Leblanc, wrapped in layers of thick coats that were peppered with smatterings of snow. Today was a truly cold day; it was clearly evident on Akechi even though he was tightly wrapped in his outerwear. His skin was as pale as the world outside Leblanc’s windows save for his cheeks, which, due to the cold, were the faintest shade of pink. Slivers of caramel hair that poured from the edges of his beanie framed his face; they swayed slightly as Akechi turned his head towards the staircase when he heard footsteps approaching. Soon enough, Akira emerged from around the corner, similarly dressed in thick layers, his only weapon against the bitter weather outside. Akechi’s face lit up when he saw Akira, the rosy hue on his cheeks deepened just by the slightest bit, this time not because of the cold. When he chuckled, tiny puffs of cloud fogged his lips. Watching him fogged Akira’s mind up too somehow.

The two boys walked through the door and were immediately greeted by the crisp winter air. Soft powder snow fell onto earth from the sky above, dusting the streets like icing sugar. Some dropped on Akechi’s face, ephemerally dotting his cheeks like freckles before they melted away. Akechi looked up at the sky, causing more snow to fall on him, and Akira had to stop and stare absently at the brunette to drink the sight in. When Akechi realised it, he looked at his companion quizzically, a ghost of a smile perpetually painting his lips as he did so. Akira shook his head and smirked before grasping Akechi’s fingers in his. Even through the gloves, they were like icicles, and so Akira brought them to his lips and breathed warm air to melt the cold away. Akechi’s smile bloomed, and so did his rosy cheeks. The tint stayed even after Akira let his hand go.

They walked around town, with Akechi walking confidently, boots tearing through the frozen streets in long strides, while Akira strolled nonchalantly, in no hurry at all to walk the distance. His laidback gait sometimes caused him to lag slightly behind, but wherever Akechi went, he followed. The dreariness of winter might have turned the city sluggish, but today, on Christmas Eve, the holiday spirit breathed a wisp of life into the stark cold, and even though Akira and Akechi didn’t actually have a particular plan for the day, it somehow felt natural to be with each other on one of the livelier days of the dead season.

Holiday music serenaded them as they entered a Christmas festival. They weaved through the crowd with hot chocolate and cider in hands, eyes wide open in wonder as red and green lights blinked back at them. A vendor hawked tiny bite-sized pancakes, speared in threes by small sticks decorated with equally tiny Christmas ornaments. It was an easy decision to get those pancakes; Akira could only smirk as he watched Akechi squeezing an irrational amount of maple syrup on top of the sweet treat.

As the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, they walked towards a park bench nearby so that they could sit and nurse their hot drinks and snack. The cider burnt Akira’s tongue, but Akechi looked happy enough sipping on his scalding cocoa, as if he was never bothered by the boiling temperature at all. When he bit into the pancakes, the smile that spread on his lips was so honeyed that Akira had to remind himself to not stare for too long. Even though the pancakes were incredibly sweet, all thanks to all the syrup, it was a close competition to determine which one would be sweeter: the pancakes or Akechi’s smile when he ate them. Golden hour smothered them with its marmalade light as the sun sank deeper to slumber. From where Akira was sitting, Akechi’s face had never looked more serene, and once again, his mind fogged up. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward towards Akechi, and to his surprise, the brunette pulled him closer, hands gently guiding Akira towards him. No mistletoe was needed.

When their lips found each other, Akira could taste how the sharp tang of his cider was mellowed by the taste of cocoa on Akechi’s cold lips, and he almost stopped breathing, swept away by the feelings. Akira gingerly slipped his tongue to meet Akechi’s, and Akechi complied willingly, both hands cupping Akira’s cheeks, their noses locked in a strategic angle to allow better entry. Butter might have not melted in Akechi’s mouth, but Akira Kurusu sure did. When Akechi moved his hands to his back, Akira could feel the chill down his spine, turning his nerves electric, pulsing brightly like the lights at the festival. When they finally parted to take in air, they shackled themselves within each other’s gaze like a staring contest. It wasn’t until Akechi chuckled that they moved away from each other’s face.

“Winter is not so bad after all,” he whispered softly, his fingers stroking Akira’s cheeks. Akira gathered him into his arms, limbs entangled together, bodies struggling to get as close as possible with the coats parting them, lips still burning from their kisses. As the world plunged deep into darkness when the sun fully disappeared below the horizon, Akira could feel Akechi’s head resting on his shoulder, and from the contented sigh he heard moments later, he was sure that he wasn’t the only one who had melted from their shared warmth.


End file.
